The winged wolf rises
by briarleaves
Summary: Kagome is heir to the central lands, but with being an heir comes a price she has to mate with one of the lords for her claim to be valid and that's not all she has Naraku to defeat as well!I won't post another chapter till I get at least 1 review! Per chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Farewell my darling Kagome. The cloaked figure watched as her darling newborn was swallowed by the ravages of time thrown into the well. The mother weak from being forced to give birth turned to face her enemy taking a stand no matter how futile it was. Naraku the spider Yoakia and devourer of her people broke from the tree line. "Where's the child Yumi? Did you cast her into the well? No matter as soon as I finish off you thier will be nothing standing in my way from consuming her soul just as I did the rest of your people." Yelled out Naraku sneering with a sick glee.

"You will never get to my kagome I will make sure of that!"cried out Yumi as she pulled out her sword. She leapt into the air faltering for a moment but that moment was just enough for naraku to take a swipe at her with his claws. "I believe your getting weak on me dear Yumi ,and here I was expecting a wondrous show down. Does your daughter really not matter that much to you she can't if your fighting this badly." Said Naraku dodging a feeble swipe from Yumi. "Shut up!" Shouted Yumi

"I've had enough of your drivel!" She side stepped another swing from him and swiftly brought up her sword cutting his side as she spun. "This is going far to slow I think I'll finish you myself." Said Naraku causally. Yumi looked up a tentacle through her stomach as she watched the Naraku she had been fighting dissolve into a wooden doll. Thunder clashed in this her final night rain soaked her clothes washing some of the blood pouring from her wound. "If only you had chosen me all those years ago you wouldn't have had to suffer all this instead you fled from me and into that SHIFTERS arms then she would have been my child ah but look where love got you. Kukukukuku" his low laugh was dark.

He tossed her to the ground. A large pool of blood quickly developed underneath her. Naraku walked slowly and deliberately wanting to savor the moment when he could kill his past loves child. As soon as his fingers touched the well it shocked him. "What!" He tried to touch it again but it blasted him. He turned to the almost dead Yumi and picked her up shaking her as she started to laugh. "What did you do!" She just kept laughing a line of blood appearing down her chin. He slapped her hard but still she didn't stop and all through out this he kept slapping her. Finally he dropped her.

She looked up at the stars her last words falling from her lips. "The well is sealed you will never get to my darling Kagome."her breathe stopped as her eyes slowly closed. Yumi was no more.

A/N Briar:that's right I'm doing two story's at once. If you like check out my other story and review review and I might just upload the next chapter tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A/N Thanks go to my lovely reviewers they keep me writing darlings! This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer! LoveInTheBattleField the next reviewer for chapter 2 gets the dedication for it! Any ways on to the story!

Sixteen years later

"Hurry up Already wench I'm hungry, and you promised ramen!" Said Inuyasha from his tree for the night. "Inuyasha." Whispered Kagome darkly. Inuyasha's ears flattened he knew what that voice meant. He tried to leap out of hearing distance while calling behind him. "Wait Kagome don't-" Kagome crossed her arms and yelled out "Sit boy." A loud crash was heard as Inuyasha took the tree branch with him. Kagome walked to the edge of the Inuyasha shaped crater yelling down "I am not your slave! And I never promised to make you ramen I said I might!"

Kagome angrily stomped of back to the fire were the rest of her friends were waiting already used to the spectacle that had become an everyday routine for them. Inuyasha jumped from the hole leaves in his hair. "Keh I don't see what got you so worked up about." Pouted Inuyasha. "I got so worked up because I'm not wench or women I'm Kagome Ka-go-me that's my name and I expect you to use it." She shouted angrily.

While the two were having their little scuffle the rest of the group was calmly talking. Having hung around Kagome and Inuyasha for so long they were able to tune things out quiet well and focus on what they were doing. "Kagome is scary when she's mad." Shippou's voice quavered a bit. The perverted monk nodded his hand going for Sango's rump. "Don't even think about it houshi." Grunted Sango. The hentai monk pulled his hand back. "Can't blame a man for trying my dearest Sango." Sighed the monk.

Shippou crawled onto the monks shoulder looking over at the still quarreling two. "Do you think we should stop them?" He asked. "No let's just leave them be for now eventually they will stop." Replied the monk. True enough not a moment later the two stopped quarreling and took opposite sides of the camp to sulk. Kagome started to cook a few packets of ramen and Inuyasha's ears perked up at the smell, but he still refused to come down from his tree.

After the group was halfway through eating both Kagome and Miroku shot up. Miroku's hand went for his staff while Kagome a went for her bow and arrows. "It's a large chunk of jewel shards." Said Kagome looking over at Miroku. "Yes, but the shards to big to be just a random Yoakia and the aurora feels like-" replied Miroku "Naraku" finished Inuyasha as one of the spider Yoakia stepped out from the bush. "Kukukukukuku your starting to slip dearest Kagome. I could have walked right up to you it seems and you wouldn't have noticed till I was right beside you." His sickening voice slid over the inutachi like dark oil.

"You wouldn't have had the chance bastard!" Yelled out Inuyasha swinging about his tessiaga. Naraku lept back still chuckling. "What did you come here for really Naraku we know you didn't come here to fight you would have attacked us." Naraku smirked from under the thick white baboon pelt. "Quite right I've come to give you a warning. Times running out for this little game." Inuyasha ran forward. "Shut up asshole." He shouted swinging his sword. It cut off Naraku's head. A wooden doll falling to the ground were he once stood.

"What do you think he meant by were running out of time?" Said Kagome confusedly. "He meant the jewel shards of course stupid what else would he mean!" Exclaimed Inuyasha. 'What would his motive for telling us this unless he wants us to find the rest so he can take them.' Thought Kagome. "He wants us to find them." Kagome calmly stated.

A/N

I'm sorry but here is were I'm cutting this one off but don't worry the next one will be out soon if I get enough reviews! Oh and by the way here are the definition of some of the words if you were confused!

Houshi- monk

Hentai- perverted or pervert

-San- a term like ms. Or mr.

Inu- dog

Tachi- group

Inutachi- dog group

Briar: Ok I think that's it review review dearest readers it's what keeps my inspiration flowing! By the way Sesshomaru might just make an appearance next chapter

Sesshomaru: it's about time this fiction needs less idiots

Inuyasha: who are you calling an idiot!

Briar: any ways bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

** A/N**

** This chappie is dedicated to drum roll please baddadadadadadada (drum roll) seshysgodestris thank you for being the first reviewer for the last chapter and thank you all my other reviewers and followers! By the way I will regrettably not be able to post chapters on the weekend and it's not just because of Easter! It's any weekend I just don't have wifi but if you review enough I might post an extra chapter today to make up for it!**

** Disclaimer: I hadn't realized I didn't do this for the other chapters but I do not and regrettably probably never will own inuyasha.**

**Onto the story!**

It had been two weeks since that encounter with Naraku and Kagome was running low on supply's. So here she was sneaking off while Shippou was being chased by Inuyasha. "Come back here you little runt I'll teach you for calling me a-" Inuyasha was cut off as Shippou yelled back "Stupid head stupid head Inuyasha's a stupid head!" Shippou ran around creating as much a distraction as he could so Kagome could get away and get him his treats like she had promised.

Eventually Kagome broke off in a dead run for Kilala Sango's fire cat friend. "Kilala" whisper shouted Kagome "Will you give me a ride back to the well?" She asked. Kilala nodded already knowing that was what she needed. "Great thanks Kilala." Said Kagome patting her scruff around her neck. They flew off inuyasha still chasing Shippou oblivious to her departure.

(This is my line break I do so love my line breaks do you love them? XD)

An hour or so later they landed near the well. "Thanks Kilala" shouted Kagome as she jumped in. The fire cat huffed and turned around sitting as if she was waiting for something or someone. Not a few moments later a tall male with long silver hair and golden eyes stepped from the bushes. His eyes swept across the clearing as he took in the scent he had been following. It was strange but familiar and peeked his curiosity. He spotted the fire cat but knew the scent couldn't have come from her. No the scent he was following ended at the well. He walked closer to the edge the fire cat stepping out of the way. Rin and Jaken were far away in camp but still within his hearing range. This was the well Inuyasha's wench used to travel time, but the scent couldn't have come from her could it?

(Ohh another line break and sesshy-kun yum yum don't look at me like that :P .)

Kagome's feet lightly touched down on the ground. Her hand went to her head as she experienced a slight dizzy feeling. She shook her head to clear it and then started climbing the ladder her mother had put there for her. She walked out of the well house her brother nearly tackling her. "Hey sis good to see your back." Kagome smiled ruffling his hair laughing when he frowned and tried to finger comb it back into place.

She walked past him and into her house calling out to her mother. "Mom I'm home!" Her mother came out of the kitchen smiling her grandpa not far behind. "Kagome dear I was so worried when you didn't check up with us last week." She said worriedly. "I would have come home, but we sensed a shard and inuyasha didn't want to wait so I went along." Her grandpa stepped from behing her mother looking at her sternly "now young lady you know you had us worried sick. do you not love us anymore? Is that why you make your grandfather worry so much in his old age?" He fussed."Of course I love you but I have to fix my mistake." Kagome gently asserted.

"Wow sis whats up with your eyes?" Said Souta coming in from outside. "What do mean whats up with my- EEEK!" She walked over to a mirror on the wall as she said this. Her eyes that had once been brown were light blue. "Whats up with my eyes!" Shouted Kagome. "Now now eyes sometimes change color when you get older maybe not so drastic a change but they do its nothing to fuss over. Do feel fine?"Kagome's mother asked. Kagome nodded."Then their is nothing to be worried about." Finished her grandfather."They look cool sis." Said Souta trying to cheer Kagome up. "Thanks Souta I think I'm gonna head to my room and get some sleep while I can before inuyasha comes and gets me. 'and try to rest up before he barges in and drags me back' Thought Kagome" Her family waved her off as she stumbled into her room and fell asleep on her bed.

(You guys hate these line breaks don't you? Well to bad I like them!XP)

Inuyasha slunk off after arguing with Sango about how Kagome didn't need to go, but he was secretly glad Kikyo's soul collectors flashed above the tree tops calling to him. His ears perked up from their flattened state tremendously. He started running faster and faster until finally he ended up in the clearing with Kikyo facing her directly. He walked up slowly eyes half lidded as he took her in his arms. "Kikyo." He mumbled into her hair. "Inuyasha" she sighed clutching on to him contentedly.

**A/N **

**Briar: And this is were I cut it off sorry my lovely readers and dearest dearest reviewers anyhow remember if you want an extra chapter you have to**

** Inuyasha:review review review! That's all you ever talk about! I'm sick of it**

** Briar: you don't like me?(breaks into tears) **

**Inuyasha: uhh no no I do just stop crying. **

**Briar:aww yashas a sweet heart **

**Sesshomaru: this has gone on long enough I'm cutting you and the half-breed off **

**Briar: no don't you da-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 wolf**

**A/N **

**Hey their my peeps! I'm going to try to make all my chapters longer from now on and I have a question to inquire. From now on from time to time I'll ask you little questions like do you want multiple endings or do you guys even want chapter dedications? Things like that and if you would just answer my little questions at the end of your reviews I would be most grateful! On to the story.**

Kagome woke up stretching. For once she had gotten to sleep before Inuyasha burst in. "I wonder were is he." Said Kagome. As she was about to go downstairs she heard whispering between her mother and someone else. "I know but it's not time to tell her yet she's just not ready." Said Kagome's mother. "When will she ever be ready I wanted to tell her sooner so it wasn't that much of a shock instead you want to wait until she moves out to spring it on her!" Said her grandfather. "You just want me to go up to Kagome and say you rant my real child soutas not your brother! If she's not shocked by that she will certainly be shocked she's a Yoakia!" Yelled out her mother. Kagome gasped her hand coming to her mouth and tears to her eyes. 'It just wasn't true it wasn't true there is no way I'm' "Kagome?" Said her mother eyes widening. "Kagome you we I." Kagome ran into her room and locked the door.

"Kagome wait!" Said her mother running to the stairs.

(Line break hehehehehehehehehhehe I just luv to keep you in suspense!)

"Lord Sesshomaru lord Sesshomaru!" Yelled out Rin. Sesshomaru patted her head. "My lord

Sesshomaru!" Yelled out Jaken as he leapt. "Quiet Jaken." Said lord Sesshomaru as he kicked him a lump appearing on his already grotesque skin. "Yes lord Sesshomaru." Said Jaken lowly. "We travel west to the palace." Said Sesshomaru. "Yay! Rin gets to go see the pretty gardens!" She clutched on to ah un as they rose off heading to his home. 'And maybe their I can find an answer to why inuyashas wenchs scent has changed.' Thought Sesshomaru. They touched down later that day.

Sesshomaru had Jaken take Rin to her nurse while he sealed himself in his study barring himself in his study anyone who came in met his claws.

(Line break)

Kagome eventually let her mother in to explain. "Well Kagome your not my child but you are my baby maybe not by blood but I love you just the same." Said her mother clutching onto her. "Nothing's changed were still here for you and before you ask Souta doesn't know. And yes your Yoakia we don't know were your from the only thing we have is the blanket you were wrapped up in. You were on our doorstep. Your grandfather put a sealing spell on you and it takes all his power to keep it thier all those gift he gave you strengthened it. But he is getting older Kagome his powers are weaker and you are almost grown up. So if you want you can still stay here still be a part of our family and we can take off the seal." Kagome looked up at her "of course I still want to be a part of our family but I don't understand how I could be Yoakia or who my real parents are! I have so many questions I just don't have the answers to!" She cried out. "Shhh it's ok I'm here I'm here." Said her mother her fingers combing her hair gently as Kagome's tears leaked on her shirt.

(To inuyasha away! :3)

Inuyasha snuck back into camp hoping not to wake up Sango or anyone else. "Well where were you Inuyasha." His ears flattend at Sango's voice. "How could you do this to Kagome sneaking off to see Kikyo this is worse than Miroku's pervertedness!" She stomped off sitting by Miroku. He soon received a slap. "Not now houshi." She said sulking. "I wish Kagome was here." Said Shippou sitting on a big Kilala. Everyone nodded in agreement except Inuyasha who just lowered his head and looked in the direction of the well.

**A/N**

**How's that for plot progression!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 wolf**

**A/N**

**No one answered my questions I asked! Ok let me say this again! If you want the chapters more detailed longer or shorter PUT IT AT THE END OF YOUR REVIEW it's just one short word! Just type it peas anyways after that little rant on to the story!**

"I want to see the blanket." Said Kagome. Her mother nodded going to get her only connection to Kagome's past. She came back in with an old home made blanket. It's green silk had faded color and was a pale mint. The edges were torn and a speck of blood dotted it here and there. In the corner was embroidered two things her name in kanji and a jasmine being held by a creature that looked like a winged white wolf.

"This is all that was there no note nobody." Said her mother. Her grand father walked in now that they had calmed down and Kagome was in a stable state. "If you want Kagome I can take off the seal but be warned you won't ever be the same you will be Yoakia." Said her grand father. "I have to please take it off it might help me find out who I really am where I come from! I have to do this." Her grandfather nodded expecting this answer and walked up to her. "This might hurt." He mumbled. He put his hand on her forehead chanting a fraise she couldn't understand. The floor started to grow closer and her vision grew blacker. Then she was out. "Oh Kagome." Her mother said. "Stay with her she will need all of us. I will go break the news to Souta and Aki if her eyes are red slap this special ofuda on her." He gave the small slip of paper a small charge of holy power and handed it to her. "Oh how I missed being able to do that." He said.

(To Sesshomaru cus I want to :3)

He had barred himself in his study pouring over the texts. "Why her why his wench." He breathed. He had read about the eastern princess and her mother going missing. He had read about countless scent changing potions but nothing seemed likely until he found a scroll on sealing spells. The book read this:

_A Yoakia can conceal thier appearance as Yoakia with a seal, but it is very rare to achieve this because holy power is needed. It can only happen once but if the priest or priestess powers are strong enough the seal can conceal that Yoakia Indefinatly. Some humans and Yoakia use this to conceal hanyou but it has been known to have been used on full Yoakia as well._

Sesshomaru closed the book pondering its contents if that was true and it applyd to the wench then it made perfect sense if not then he was right back were he started either way his fate was intertwined with that of a certain Higarashi Kagome.

(Inuyasha :( woo )

Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently staring down at the well. "Why am I the one that has to apologize she's the one who ran off. He jumped into the well blue light engulfing him. He jumped out and saw Souta crying. "Whats up with you?" Asked Inuyasha. "It- it's Kagome she's she's " he broke off into tears. Inuyasha ran to her bedroom window worried but when he tried to open the window it was locked he looked in jumping back as he saw her. She was pale and it didn't look like she was breathing her mother was beside her knelt down holding her hand crying as well. "Kagome." Inuyasha couldn't believe it she was dead. She was dead that was all that ran through his mind.

He ran jumping into the well ignoring Souta. He ran to the village his chest heaving as he finally made it to Kaede's home. Then he thought no I can't tell them. Shippou came out looking up at Inuyasha. "Whats the matter with you." He said. "Kagome is traveling with a diffrent group now." Inuyasha blurted the first thing that came to mind. "She's what!" Cried Shippou. Inuyasha walked of hoping to not meet any body as he went to his tree to grief.

**A/N **

**First of all she's not dead just wanted inuyasha to think she's dead second don't forget to review! And answer my questions at the top K.K bye :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 5 wolf **

**A/N **

**Omg you guys answered! Yay so to reward you guys I'm giving you an extra chappie today!**

Kagome groaned sweat glistening on her brow. A pain was in her it felt like somone had ripped out her very soul. She wanted to tear off her skin and maybe then if wouldn't be as bad. Her hair was changing color slowly and growing longer. Centimeter by centimeter it turned from black to dark blue then to light blu then to neon blue. Her eyes rolled around unseeing but changing her mother was by her side holding onto her hand even if Kagome couldn't feel it. She grip title tightly as if grasping onto the child she knew. Kagome's nails dug into her palms drawing blood because of their sharpness. One minute she would be dreadfully could yet the moment her mother put the blanket on her she would sling it off. Her skin gave off heat like a furnace almost burning her mother with it.

Two stripes had appeared on her cheek pale blue in color. Her skin was tan almost gold and her eyes a silvery blue like the moon for her eyes had seemed to captured the stars themselves. When she finally stopped hurting she came to her body covered in a cold sweat. Her mom had fallen asleep beside her. Kagome pulled her hand gently from hers and picked her up. She seemed so very light like a feather it was strange. She set her on the bed pulling the blankets to her chin. When she saw her hands she gasped. Her fingers were tipped in claws and on her wrists were two blue stripes she could see her hair had changed as well. She rushed to the bathroom mirror looking at the new her. She didn't recognize herself and honestly she was a little frightened.

She paid special attention to her fangs and the seal on her forehead the same as the seal on the blanket her mother found her in. It was a connection however small to her past. She promised herself she would find her past and know why they abandoned her. As soon as she left her room she nearly past out at the smell. She felt so bad for Inuyasha now if this was what he had to deal with here. After a while she figured out how to control it. Her senses were fine tuned and better than ever she could even hear the small pitter patter of the mice in the well house far down below. But perhaps the most drastic change by far was the extra limb at her rump her tale. It was white dipped with a blue color like her hair at the end.

She then realized what would she tell her friends could she continue fighting with them and oh no the shikon! Who would purify it she looked at the bottle they were still pure she touched one and tried to purify it she felt it pure even more. She hadn't lost her powers. That was one problem out of the way she sighed wiping her forehead. Now the only obstacle was Inuyasha and her quest.

**A/N**

**So here's a little short extension of chappie 4 so thank you for your answers! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 **

**A/N**

**Hey people thank you so much for answering my questions it has helped me so much I'm having a little trouble finding time to write my chapters lately so if I miss an update don't think I've quit or hate me please don't! I'll try to make it up to you if I did k! So enjoy the story I love you guys! But don't take it the creepy way!**

Inuyasha had brought Kikyo into the group not a day after he thought he saw Kagome dead. He thought she could help fill the void that was were Kagome once was. None of them liked her she kept ranting about how Kagome was a slutty bitch who abandoned them at the drop of a hat. So when ever they got the chance to embarrass her they did. Inuyasha was still like a beaten puppy. He was quieter more subtle. He didn't get angry as much and even chasing Shippou no longer brought him any joy. He began to see Kikyo for what she was but to late did he realize it so he sealed his fate mating her thinking this was a just punishment for driving Kagome away and into death.

"Oh Kagome why did you leave." That was the one sentence that rang through everyone's minds over and over the next three days as the sun barred down on them taking away what ever hope they thought they had left of Kagome returning.

Shippou was perhaps the most downtrodden of all but he suspected inuyasha was lying he didn't even get Kagome's scent on him when he came back. So he convinced Miroku and Sango she wasn't traveling with a new group and inuyasha was lying. "I don't want to stay here houshi maybe if we split we can find Kagome." She said hopefully shouldering hirikots. " No Sango it's to dangerouse to go alone and think of Kagome if she comes back how will she feel with Inuyasha and Kikyo." So they all agreed to wait a week and if Kagome didn't return the three of them would leave and look for her. Together.

(Hahahahaha Naraku you thought I forgot well I kind of did sorry!)

Naraku waited in his castle he was the only one left his incarnations killed by Inuyasha and his group but he still had one thing with him his planning plotting and dark maddened mind. His love for Yumi had driven him to insanity when she rejected him so now he pursued Kagome her child. "Time is ticking dearest Kagome before your beast drives you to madness like me you need a mate and if you can't find him then I'll be there your only option and you will be forced to accept! Kukukukukukukukuku what a joyousness moment that will be you will kneel and beg to be my mate and I will savor every moment of your torture as your mother watched mine hahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed darkness engulfing his frame as he slunk back into evils shadow. "Soon you shall be mine!" He cackled evily.

(Line break three days later Seshomaru!)

Sesshomaru kept a very close eye on the well and was almost constantly there. He had left Rin and Jaken at the castle only bringing ah un with him. The creature was nudging him with his two scaly green heads. The two heads looked at him begging for permission to go graze. They were very hungry having not eaten all day. Ah un softly roared to him stomping their feet. He pushed the beast away and nodded in permission.

The breeze was softly blowing but her scent did not appear but he had a feeling. Normally he would ignore it but strangely today he followed it. And his efforts were rewarded her scent permeated the air quickly as did a bright blue light. A female Yoakia leapt from the well he didn't recognize her but her scent told him it was Kagome. She looked around her eyes stopping on his hiding spot staring dead at him. How how could she be a Yoakia he researched it but he didn't believe it until now. She was alluring and so familiar in her looks.

Kagome shouldered her backpack and walked on to were her friends were. Her tale swished she still wasn't used to it but she was managing. Her pack was light due to her new strength. She wanted to run to forget everything to lose herself to her Yoakia side but she had a responsibility she couldn't just shrug it away.

Her scent was so familiar to Sesshomaru but he couldn't place it. Hints of freshly fallen rain with other things he couldn't identify her scent was pleasant though he would never admit it. She marched on tale swishing with each step. The wind changed direction and blew his scent to her.

Kagome stopped after she had leapt out of a the well she felt something but she had thought it was just a minor Yoakia but now a very pleasant and alluring scent littered the air like roses and spices she couldn't identify. It was hauntingly familiar. She didn't follow it though she was afraid it was a trap of some sort meant to lure Yoakia. So she trudged on feeling her pursuers eyes burning her back.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on her she started walking faster and faster until she was all out running. She couldn't wait to see her friends it had been days. She laughed but inside she was so worried about what their reaction would be. She still wanted their acceptance and hoped they would recognize her.

As the village came into view bells rang and villagers formed a line her friends Sango, Miroku (who by the way had a red handprint on his face) and Shippou her son came out running towards her. "Hirikots!" Yelled out Sango flinging her boomerang. The villagers screamed at her Yoakia! Get away! Kagome jumped up swiftly. Yelling "guys wait its me Kagome." Shippou ran out flinging acorns at her. "Don't you pretend to be my youba-san!" He yelled. "Shippou it's me don't you guys recognize me!?" She kept throwing attacks but Shippou stopped smelling the air and recognized his mothers scent.

Kilala ran out stepping in front of Kagome. Protecting her and growling at everyone even Sango. "It's really her Kilala?" Asked Shippou. Kilala nodded her head rubbing herself against Kagome. Shippou sniffed around her and perked up. "It is Kagome she has the same scent!" He said leaping in her arms. "Why did you leave Kagome Inuyasha told us you were traveling with another group he even brought Kikyo into our group we've been wanting to leave but we wanted to see if you would come back. And why are you Yoakia?" He said hugging her neck. "Well I'm here now changed but here." Miroku walked up. "Yes Kagome do tell how you became a full Yoakia." He said. She set down Shippou looking at the both of them and sighing. "It's a long LONG story." She said. "We've got time." Said Sango

**A/N **

**Briar:And Kagome told them the story she mated sesshomaru and defeated Naraku the end. That's it**

**Fans: no no we want details it can't end here!**

**Briar: fine I guess I can continue this impossibly long epic tale. Review review more reviews longer the chapter! Unless it's and extension of a chapter like **

**Last chappie for example. Those will be a little short.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 7 wolf**

**A/n **

**I'm so so sorry! I didn't update or give u any warnings! So I'm gonna update now since I have wifi please don't hate me!**

So Kagome told her friends everything she knew. They remained silent the whole time. All of them were worried about Kagome's reaction to inuyasha mating Kikyo. The group had unofficially split. Inuyasha was out traveling with his mate. Sango nearly gagged at that every time she thought of it. That dead clay pot had tooken whatever hope Kagome had with Inuyasha and crushed it. But maybe it was for the best after all Inuyasha never treated Kagome right and now Kagome would be forced to choose someone else maybe someone who would actually love her the way she deserves. Kagome ended her tale and rapped her fluffy white-blue tail around Shippou who had crawled in her lap as she petted Kilala's head. The small beast was purring softly at the attention.

Miroku smiled at Kagome to reassure her that thier was nothing wrong. "Well whatever form you take Kagome we will always love you!" Sango said. "I'm glad I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me and try to kill me." She said sighing a breathe of relief. Shippou hugged her neck staying close to her and rubbing his cheek to hers in a sign of affection and to get his scent on her so every Yoakia would know she was HIS youba-San. Kagome didn't know what he was doing and inside she shook her head at his possessiveness maybe it was just a Yoakia thing but she marked him to not wanting any female Yoakia to try to take him she didn't even realize she did it but it made Shippou very happy. "So where's Inuyasha at I expected him to come get me." She said setting Shippou on her hip as she stood.

Her friends looked at each-other guilt on their faces even Shippou ducked his head not wanting her to see his face. Kagome looked around puzzled until she caught an old scent of clay and graveyard soil with a hint of something else. "He didn't." She said eyes widening. She looked around at their faces no one could look her straight in the eye not even Kilala. "He did." She said hanging her head. "That jerk! He could have told me that's what he wanted I wouldn't have stood in his way! I want him to be happy he didn't have to go behind my back!" She handed Shippou off to Miroku. She turned hiding her tears from them. "I'm going for a run." She yelled out as she ran away to the woods.

(With Sesshomaru :D)

He watched as she was attacked by the villagers and a weird feeling hit the pit of his stomach. It was as if it was icy claws gripping his insides but it dissipated as soon as her kit recognized her. He nearly leapt our of the bushes when the kit marked her cheek he didn't know why he felt such a sudden rage. He saw her run into the forest and silently followed her.

He watched as tears streamed down her cheeks for his idiot brother. Why does she cry for him? He thought and why does the idea of her tears makes this Sesshomaru uncomfortable. She was heading to the well. His eyes widened oh no ah un! Of course the great Sesshomaru would never think or say oh no. Kagome stopped as she saw the great beast eating grass beside the well. "Ah un?" Kagome questioned not quite believing Sesshomaru's beast of a dragon was un came up to her and nudged her. She giggled her hand coming up to pet his snout. "Well at least you recognized me." She said.

A leaf rustled behind her when she turned their stood the owner of said beast. "Sesshomaru." She whispered.

**A/N **

**Please don't kill me I hit a writers block your lucky I wrote today peace out.**

lŪl / Ū/

l l / /

| L / /|. | |. |

| |. | |. |

| - - Out

— /

—. /

|. |


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 8 wolf

**A/N**

**Hi people I will update as much as I can but I must warn u I may disappear for a couple of months it's nothing to worry over I just have to go out of the country for a little while. So here's your story!**

**Oh ya and I don't own inuyasha! So don't sue me**

-/-/-/-2-/-22-2-

Previously

Ah un?" Kagome questioned not quite believing Sesshomaru's beast of a dragon was un came up to her and nudged her. She giggled her hand coming up to pet his snout. "Well at least you recognized me." She said.

A leaf rustled behind her when she turned their stood the owner of said beast. "Sesshomaru." She whispered.

-/-2-2-/-2-/-/-/-/-/-2-2-/-2-/-2-/-2/-2-/2-2-22-2-2-

In a blink of an eye he was right in front of her a little to close for comfort. She looked up into his face studying his features. He started to purr and he couldn't stop the infernal reaction his beast was having to her attention. His beast enjoyed it reveled in it. She was after all a Yoakia now. Kagome didn't know what to do thier was a voice in the back of her mind telling her to do something. It was low dark and feral was this the beast that Inuyasha and all with Yoakia blood had?

She did as it bade her. Sesshomaru had no time to react as Kagome tiptoed and rubbed her cheek right under his chin and then ran. He chased after her and for some reason she wasn't scared or sad anymore instead she was happy. Her still human mind didn't know what was going on but her beast enjoyed it thoroughly.

"Catch me if you can Sesshomaru!" She yelled back at him. Every thing became a blur and everything had a tint of red after a little while she realized she wasn't running on two legs but four. She had white fur and a long snout it wasn't a dogs snout though it was a wolf two white wings curled at her sides.

Her mind flashed back to the seal on the blanket. The jasmine bing held by a white winged wolf. She now knew what she was and was one step closer to finding her past. She had slowed down a bit unconsciously but it was just enough for Sesshomaru to pounce on her and hold her down in his large dog form.

"Submit!" He barked in inu-wolf language they were basically the same thing. Coming to her senses Kagome wriggled eyes shining as she playfully replied. "Never!" She squirmed out from under him and continued to run. He chased after her enjoying the run having long succumbed to his baser instincts of chase.

Kagome wanted to try her wings and knew he could follow her into the sky. By now they were both hundreds of miles away from any human villages and were in the middle of a vast and ancient forest. Kagome flapped a bit with her wings until she got the hang of it and leaped into the sky. She felt at home finally. Sesshomaru watched as she leapt into the sky with red eyes and joined her. He was much faster while she was slow. He caught her by the scruff and dragged her down one last time. "Submit!" He howled. She exposed her neck in submission knowing her little bit of fun was over. She was lost to her beast as was Sesshomaru and neither could escape from their prisons.

Sesshomaru's beast gently bit her neck shaking it a bit before releasing her and barking to her "come." He got off her and she followed. They leapt into the sky Sesshomaru finally coming to his senses. Kagome still red eyed looked at him. He knew it was to late the damage was done Kagome's beast would have it no other way and neither would his she was a now part of his pack. And thus their fates were sealed.

**A/n**

**Updates will be sporadic for a while until August! Review dears!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 wolf**

**A/n **

**alright dears let me be real with you I'm sad to say I will not be able to update from May 15 2014 to a date in august I'm very sorry for the inconvenience I'm sad to but this is a school iPad I update on and they take it up over the summer that and I will be in Mexico but hey enjoy these updates while you can and while I'm gone I'll write a whole bunch of chapters on paper so I can go ahead and put them up when August comes sound good? Ok onto the story.**

**One more thing this chapter is dedicated to one very special reviewer (tears stream down cheeks) not to be dramatic but it's her reviews that kept me going you know who you are!**

Pack mentality

To say Kagome's friends were getting antsy would be an understatement. Shippou was all out running around crazily crying about how she left. Miroku's whole face was red from the slaps he received from his nervous groping. Sango had pulled out her boomerang to keep the houshi's hand at bay. Suddenly they all froze Shippou had stopped howling about Kagome and more about the bump on his head he recieved. Standing over him was a certain white haired puppy eared hanyou with his fist still raised.

"I smell Kagome were is she?" He said to them. 'Its not possibal she's dead or no could it be she was just hurt or sick? Was that but her scent it's changed this isn't Kagome it's the smell of a Yoakia a full Yoakia. Some Yoakia is parading around like Kagome but the scent it smells so much like her. No even of she's alive I'm mated to Kikyo.' Said claypot was inches away from him narrowing her eyes as she read him in his eternal struggle like one would read a children's book. To easy.

(With sesshy and kags!)

Kagome was still in beast form though her eyes weren't completely red but light pink. He wouldn't take her to rin and Jaken thier was still a chance of danger as long as her eyes held pink he knew exactly what to do though. "Beast" he called out to her. "Recede" she lowered her head whining but the pink in her eyes faded until nothing was left but her neon blue eyes.

"Follow me." He called out. She didn't know why but she couldn't refuse his order it was like her body had turned against her. She didn't want to go but she did her beast was in control of her body but her mind was hers. Strangely she didn't mind it was refreshing in a way like she had long been expecting it. She didn't fight as much she succumbed to instinct and eventually her beast gave her control once more. Their was a little skip in her step. Maybe she was insane or crazy but she had a feeling thier was something she needed to do beast guided her she ran until she was right beside sesshomaru and said her prayers then he stopped and so did she he looked at her strangely. She leaned forward quickly and exposed her neck while touching her nose to his neck in a sign of apology.

He surprised her when he licked her ear. And walked on she stared at him wondering and asked her beast. "What does it mean?" Her beast just purred and she was strangely happy all the rest of the day she didn't know what it meant but her spirit was soaring with the clouds and she had never been happier even with Inuyasha.

**A/n**

**I hope you guys liked this. (Sniffle sniffle) I am so sorry my time for writing this story is gonna take a pause! A long one and I'm just so guilt ridden for you guys because your gonna have to wait for months on my next chapters good bye for now! Sob sob cry runs away from knife wielding fans**.


End file.
